What a Dream
by eternalrue
Summary: Lucy gets trapped in a dark dank cave alone with Natsu who is certainly unaware of what he's doing. Oneshot. LEMON! so its M rated!


**What a Dream**

***Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine (sad face!) and all that other good stuff that everyone puts in these things. P.s. Its almost kind of rape so if you don't approve go somewhere else!***

**A/N: This is set right after the mages return from Edoras, but instead of being safely deposited on the ground, they're way up in the air still. And I gave Lucy a normal T-shirt.**

* * *

All of a sudden she was flying. It felt really great, the wind on her face, the world stretched out bellow her. Until she remembered something. Lucy Heartphilia can't fly!

"**Kyaaaaah**!" the busty blonde stellar mage screeched, flailing her arms madly as the realization hit her.

"Hey!" a familiar, but extremely muffled voice mumbled from above her. "Fop fwerming, er I might frop you!"

It sounded as if he had a pillow in his mouth. She craned he neck back to look at him. Oh, it was just her shirt in his mouth. "**What the Hell**!" she squealed again.

"Ferioufly! I really might-"

But it was too late, and the silky fabric slipped out of his grasp.

"**Natsu**!"

"Lucy! Happy do something!" he pleaded with the blue exceed that had been struggling to carry them.

Instantly they went into a nose dive after the poor stellar mage. Just meters before crashing into the ground Natsu scooped her from the air. But the extra weight made it impossible for Happy to fly back up, and they still crashed into the ground, rolling endlessly over each other. Tossed aside in the flurry poor Happy ended up smeared against a tree trunk while the other two furiously rolled into a small cave, slamming against the rock wall. Almost instantly a cave in was triggered and the cave entrance was sealed shut.

"Uhhhg," Lucy groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. "What just happened? Happy? Natsu?"

A meek groan eked out from under her. She looked down to see that she was sitting on top of Natsu's face. With a squeak, she quickly clambered off of him, blushing madly, only to realize he was out cold. To that, she sighed thankfully. _I don't know what I'd do if he were _**_awake_** _with his face in my ass, _she thought, relaxing a bit.

"Lucy?" a whimpered voice came from outside.

"Is that you Happy?" She followed the sound of his voice to where the entrance had been blocked off.

"Yea!" he sobbed. "Is Natsu in there?"

"Yea. He's out cold, but it looks like he's all right otherwise."

"Thats good. It looks like there was a rock slide or something, cuz the entrance is all covered up."

_Oh great, _she thought unhappily. _Stuck in a dark, dank cave with _**_him. _**She tried in vain to get some of the rocks to move, but there were several large boulders in the way. "Uhg. There are these big boulders in the way and I can't move them."

"Um... What about Natsu?" Happy sounded really upset.

Lucy shrugged. "Like I said, he's out cold. I have no idea when he'll wake up. And any way, with his brute force attitude he might just cause another cave in." She sighed at the stupidity of her nakama. "It might just be best if you went to get help for now."

"I... Um... Ok! Take care of Natsu! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Of course!" she told the worried little Exceed. "Like I would let anything happen to that baka," she whispered to herself.

Moments of silence told Lucy that Happy had gone. When she noticed how sore and achy she was, not to mention the bump on the back of her head, she took a seat next to Natsu in the cave. She looked at him as he lie unconscious next to her. Suddenly worried that he might have actually gotten hurt, she gently picked his head off the floor and placed it in her lap. She ran her fingers through his thick, salmon colored hair, making sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. All she found was a growing bump on the top of his head, similar to her own.

He abruptly snored, his nose twitching. _Aw. That was kind of cute, _she thought vaguely. Then he rolled over and nuzzled into her crotch a little, taking a deep breath through his nose. She dropped his head like a sack of rocks. _Cute my ass. Pervert. _He groaned painfully when his head hit the ground, but rolled over and continued to sleep. _Maybe I should wake him up... After all, he might _**_not _**_cause a cave in trying to get us out. Oh who am I kidding. With his density he'd probably punch the wrong wall and get us both killed._

She scooted a little closer to him and leaned over him to look at his face that was pointed away from her. He was making weird kitty like faces and meowing in his sleep. _What, is he dreaming that he's Happy or something? _She sighed out loud, bringing her knees up against her chest, and resting her head on them.

* * *

The minutes seemed to drag agonizingly slowly as Lucy waited for Happy to return with help. It felt like she had been listening to Natsu snoring and meowing for hours. Ready to cry of fear they would be stuck like this forever, she heard a strange noise. She didn't notice it at first, but when she heard it again, her ears perked up. It started as a very low hum, but quickly became incessant. Before she knew it the sound began to roll and purr. She looked at Natsu who was practically cuddled into her thigh on the ground and realized that it **was** a purr. Natsu was purring. Now that she knew where it was coming from she could feel the low rumble in her leg. It was't a particularly dislikable feeling, so she didn't bother to move away.

But when his purr became a low moan, and his cuddle became a groping grasp, it was definitely time to move. _Geesh, what a perv. First he sniffs my crotch, and now he's groping my leg? Who knew Natsu had a side like this. _As she moved away from him, his grip became tighter, and more intimate; his arms wrapped around her leg so that his right hand gripped the inside of her knee, and his other held her thigh just inches away from her womanhood. He nuzzled lightly into her, but nuzzles soon turned into fluttery kisses and sensual licking.

Lucy gasped. _Gyaaaah! What the hell is he doing! Is he gonna rape me in his sleep or something! _She tried desperately to pry him from her leg, but to no avail. "Gah! Natsu wake up!" she cried, punching him on the head. His eyes fluttered open revealing dark, lust filled amber eyes. His licking stopped and his grip on her lessened a bit. _Oh, thank god, _she thought to herself. But she looked into his eyes she realized something terrible. He was **not **awake. _Shit!_

"Mmm... Lucy...," he growled at her, his eyelids barely half open. Despite that, what he was seeing was not her, or the cave, or the horrified expression on her face. What he was seeing was a devious dream that just seemed so real.

"N-now Natsu, it's t-time to wake up," she stammered as the fire dragon slayer glowered at her. "Oh I get it! Y-you're playing a terrible trick on me right! W-well you got me! Ah ha ha ha!" her voice nearly cracked as she fake laughed. Now he let go of her thigh and slowly pushed himself off the floor, drawing his face close to hers, a terrible smirk sliding across his lips. "C-c'mon now! T-this isn't f-funny anymore!"

Natsu growled again, sounding like a feral beast as he crept closer to her, his eyes half closed the whole time, but laced with lust. He reached his right arm across her body, snatching her left wrist in his hand. Before she could even react to pull the other one away he had a hold of it too, he shifted both of her small wrists to his left hand and pinned them above her head against the cold cave wall. Terrified, she let out a feeble whimper as he eyed her tightly shut legs. That made him scowl and he used his right arm to pry them open. He snarled angrily at her when she resisted.

Lucy was scared out of her mind by the things Natsu; stupid, dense, mostly innocent Natsu; was doing to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he hissed and snarled at her, prying her legs apart and shoving himself between them. He looked into her eyes. It was as if he was going to devour her whole. And still they were mostly shut. Still he was asleep. "No!" she begged in a voice she couldn't even recognize. "Please Natsu! Please wake up!"

He hummed at the sound of fear in her voice as she cried his name. He lazily brought his mouth to hers, that wretched smirk there the whole time. But he didn't kiss her. He wanted to tease her. Their lips just barely brushed each other. Despite all of her fear and anger, Lucy's body reacted instinctually, sending tingles down her spine. Resisting the urge to plunge into her mouth, Natsu moved his face to the crook of her neck. He took in her intoxicating scent, breathing huskily on her sensitive skin. Lucy bit her lip, trying to push back the sensations building in her body.

_Natsu is practically raping you! _She reminded herself. _That can't possibly be good! You couldn't possibly like that! And it's _**_Natsu_**_! He's so stupid and dense and where the hell did he-_

But her train of thought dissolved when he roughly nipped her earlobe. An enthralled gasp escaped her mouth, and she hated herself for it. Natsu practically purred at the sound and pressed his body into hers, grinding their abdomens together. The stellar mage fiercely bit her bottom lip all but drawing blood, holding back another raspy gasp as sparks shot through her body at his touch.

_Why the hell does that feel so _**_goood_**_?! I mean it's fricken Natsu! Uhg! Why does he have to look at me with those dark, lusty eyes, and that horribly evil smirk, and why does that make him look so damn _**_hot_**_!? I'm gonna die!_

Heat swelled in her cheeks and Lucy knew her sickly pale fear had turned into a raging red blush. All she could do was hope the dragon slayer wouldn't notice her distress. But he did. Delighted at her torture, he started to gently trail lazy kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, and across her collar bone. She trembled at his touch, barely suppressing a low moan. His free right hand that rested on her hip began to slip its way under her T-shirt, as he lay gentle kisses on her partly exposed breasts. As he did, his hand slipped up and eagerly cupped her left breast over her bra. A light squeeze forced Lucy to whimper audibly, despite her desperate attempt to suppress it.

That little noise was enough to drive Natsu practically crazy. In an instant he franticly threw her top and bra off, knocking her to the floor, still pinning her arms above her, and smashed his mouth into hers, his free hand lavishing her soft supple breasts. She couldn't help but moan. Simultaneously forcing his way into her mouth, his tongue darting here and there, searching it all, absorbing her taste, forcing hers to dance with his, kneading her breast, pinching her delicate nipple, hearing her moan, feeling her arch beneath him... He ached. The erection he had paid little mind to this whole time throbbed and ached against his pants. He drew his mouth from hers, groaning in pleasure and pain, his grip on her wrists loosening just the slightest.

Just the slightest was plenty for Lucy though. Wrenching her wrists from his grasp she launched herself at him, throwing him onto his back. He made an "ooof" type grunt, as he hit the ground. Taking the chance to get the upper hand, counting on his sleep to make him slow to react, she straddled him and used both hands to pin his above his head. She looked down angrily at him, but fear spread through her. His eyes were opening all the way. _Shit! I can't let him see me like this!_

"Uhg...," he groaned, consciousness barely slipping into his mind. "Mmmmm... Lucy?"

"Shhhh!" she answered, trying not to sound frantic. "Go back to sleep dumbass. Yer dreaming."

He smirked widely, as he closed his eyes. "Ok. I like this dream."

His eyes closed fully, and his body went limp beneath her. _Well fuck. Now what am I supposed to do... I don't wanna stop! Wait... Huh? _She noticed his still hard member straining at his pants. _Oh... I've heard this happens to guys. _She released his hands and scooted down his body to investigate. The inside of her thigh gently grazed him and he moaned, his eyes fluttering under closed lids. _Huh. Maybe I could... Hey wait a second! I can't do that! Isn't that like rape or something? _Without listening to herself she positioned herself on her hands and knees above his erection. _Well, its not like he didn't start it._

Her heart racing, curiosity and revenge driving her forward, Lucy fumbled with the clasp of his belt, dreading that any second he would wake from her clumsy noise. At last it came free, and she tossed it aside with a sigh of relief. _Wait... I should torture him first. It's only fair after all. _She crawled up his body, trailing her hands across his exposed abs and chest. _He always wears this stupid vest that shows this all off. Why didn't I ever look before? _Tracing his chiseled body with one hand, supporting herself with the other, she brought her lips close to his. She kissed him gently causing him to grunt.

"Natsu...," she whispered sweetly, drawing her mouth to his ear. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

At that he shivered, uttering a low growl. That egged Lucy on. Mimicking him, she trailed light, fluffy kisses along his jawline, and down his neck, ignoring his scarf in the way. She paused when he moaned as her lips met a certain point.

"Is that good?" she asked, not caring that he was unconscious.

He growled at her, his hands gliding up her thighs to rest upon her ass. To this she responded by nipping the sensitive point she just found. He something in between moaned and growled at her. Moving her hands to his vest, she gently tugged at it. He greatly surprised her by sitting up and staring at her with those half closed eyes, full of ardor. A nervous giggle slipped through her lips, but she continued to remove his vest, all the while returning his gaze. His risqué smirk crept back onto his lips, revealing sharp dragon fangs. Determined not to be foiled of her revenge, Lucy jumped into action, kissing, licking and sucking all over his torso. Any place that made him moan she would give special attention to, leaving little hickeys all over him. She didn't even care what he would think when he awoke.

As she neared the waistline of his pants, Natsu's hands were again upon her butt. He caressed and pinched it through the fabric of her skirt. This caused her to gasp a little, and she responded by snapping the top of his exposed boxers with her teeth. He snarled, and shoved her face into his crotch with one hand.

"Well what am I supposed to do down here?" she cooed, wiggling her ass under his other hand. "Not much when you've still got these on."

A little tug cued the half sleeping dragon slayer. He stood and began to undo his pants.

"Hey wait!" Lucy pouted, still on the ground in front of him. "Thats my job," she declared, pushing his hands away and finishing the job on her own. She took her time with it though, with her head just inches away from him, her warm breath lightly seeping through the thin cloth, 'accidentally' grazing his aching bulge. Shaking in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to rigorously skull fuck the poor blonde, Natsu clenched his fists, using the cave wall to support himself. With his pants now gone, he seemed incredibly intimidating to Lucy. Even with his silky black boxers still on. "Wow," she whispered with a gasp, her warm breath pouring over him. She jumped when it twitched.

Supporting himself with his left hand, he cupped her cheek with is right, pulling her chin up to look at him. He was definitely still asleep. He moan-growled pleadingly at her.

With that, she took a deep breath and prepared herself, yanking him free of his boxers.

Suddenly exposed to the cool air of the cave he gasped. Trembling slightly, Lucy gently laced her fingers around the base of him. A long deep moan rumbled in his chest. _Ok. You can do this. Cana said, as a first timer, use your hand on the base, and your mouth on the head. This must be the base so that makes this... _She boldly stuck out her tongue and slid it across his slit. He gasped and moaned again, heat and pleasure shooting through him. _Good. Here goes! _

All at once she took him in her mouth, her tongue lashing and swirling around him as she went. In and out she pulled in time with her hand, slowly at first, as she got used to the feeling. Natsu moaned and growled in pleasure, his right hand tangling itself in her blonde hair, pushing her to go faster and deeper. He bucked his hips lightly, driving himself into her, just a bit deeper than she could take, making her gag and sputter, tears forming in her eyes. He hardly took note, slowing his rhythm for only a second. Despite gagging, she still lavished him with her tongue, swishing and swirling on him, viciously attacking his head. It wasn't long before his breathing became rapid and labored, heat and pleasure pooling in his loins. Just as Lucy thought she might suffocate, his rhythm hitched and his moan escalated. With a final deep thrust he roared his pleasure and released in her mouth. His whole body shuddered, as he slowed to a stop.

Exhausted, Natsu slumped to the ground and onto his back. A loud snore, shook the cave. Lucy coughed and choked on his semen, hardly able to breath. _That bastard! *cough* Makes me suck him off nearly choking me to death, and doesn't even stay awake enough to repay me! Oh, I'll get you for this, Natsu Dragneel!_

Once she regained her composure, she replaced her own missing clothes. She looked at Natsu, lying naked on the floor save his scarf. _I suppose I better put his clothes back on too. After all, we are supposed to get rescued. _Just as she was pulling his vest back on two things happened at once. One, was that she could hear Happy's frantic voice outside the cave, and the other, was the waking of the dragon slayer beneath her. To her horror, she was straddling him with his vest half on, when he blinked up at her. Her face instantly flushed.

"Lucy?" he asked confusedly. "Why are you taking my clothes off?"

Reacting in the only way she knew how, she screamed at him, "I'm not you pervert!" shaking him violently.

"Well then why are you-"

"I was putting it back on you! Geez! Why would I ever wanna take **your **clothes off!" she stood up with a dignified 'hmph!' and turned her back to him.

"Um.. Ok." He almost sounded disappointed to her.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and Erza was standing in he entrance of the cave. Happy flew at top speed into the cave, crashing into Natsu, tears in his eyes.

"You're ok!" the exceed cried excitedly nuzzling into him.

"Lucy. Are you alright?'" the female knight asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered, a light blush on her face.

"Hey!" Happy cried out all of a sudden. "What is this?!" He was pointing at one of the hickeys Lucy had left.

_Oh crap. I forgot about those. _Her blush turned into a deep red, matching that of Erza's hair.

"What the hell!?" Natsu cried out. "What are all these! Where did they come from!?"

The knight squinted at him. "Let me see Natsu." She took a moment to examine them. For just a moment her eyes were wide as saucers and her blush matched that of Lucy's. "Ehem." she cleared her throat as she stood and turned away from him. "It's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. They'll go away in a few days. But until then..." she shot an evil knowing glance at Lucy, causing the blonde to nearly faint. "You probably shouldn't let anybody see those. That is if you don't want to get teased."

"But why would anybody tease me about it?" he whined. "And what **are** they?!"

An angry glance from Erza shut him up.

"Ok, ok. But how the hell am I supposed to hide them? They're everywhere!"

"That, is your problem," Erza responded, dragging the now incoherent Lucy away as she stormed off. "As for you," she told Lucy when they were out of earshot. "You will be telling me just how Natsu got those 'love marks.'"

At that, Lucy did faint.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked him worriedly. "Lucy said you were unconcious in the cave. Do you think maybe something happened to you?"

He thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "I dunno." He grinned widely. "But I had this really great dream!"

"Really? What was it about?"

Natsu blushed. "Well, it was... Um... It was just good. I don't remember why," he lied to his friend. He did remember. He remembered every little thing, just as if it really happened.

"Well, I guess thats ok."

"Yea. What a dream."

* * *

**A/N: it's me again! I hope it didn't suck too much. Anyway, this is my first story so please review! Also, I'm considering a sequel, so please tell me what you think! Thank you all!**


End file.
